Shiryo
Shiryo were the spirits of the blessed ancestors who had earned the right to eternal bliss in Yomi. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 33 Abilities Many Shiryo returned to the mortal realm to guide, inspire, and protect their descendants. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 93 They also might find his descendant incompetent, and they offered ridicule instead. He could choose to be completely invisible, appear only to his descendant, or be completely visible. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 192-193 Nezumi The nezumi called their ancestor Transcendents or Wikki'thich-hie. Way of the Nezumi, pp. 28-29 Known Shiryo Brotherhood * Tetsuya Shiryo no Tetsuya (Hidden Emperor 6) * Togashi Kaze Shiryo no Kaze (Ambition's Debt) Crab * Hida Shiryo no Hida (Crimson and Jade) * Hida Tampako Tampako no Shiryo (A Perfect Cut) * Hiruma Shiryo no Hiruma (Anvil of Despair) * Hiruma Yoshi Yoshi no Shiryo (Broken Blades) * Kaiu Shiryo no Kaiu (Time of the Void) * Kisada Shiryo no Kisada (Hidden Emperor 3) * Kuni Shiryo no Kuni (Dark Journey Home) * Rohata Shiryo no Rohata (Spirit Wars) * Yasuki Shiryo no Yasuki (Ambition's Debt) Crane * Asahina Shiryo no Asahina (Time of the Void) * Daidoji Chiroku Shiryo no Chiroku (Soul of the Empire) * Daidoji Uji Uji no Shiryo (Dark Allies) * Daidoji Yurei Shiryo no Yurei (Dark Journey Home) * Doji Shiryo no Doji (Crimson and Jade) * Doji Hoturi Shiryo no Hoturi (Hidden Emperor 1) * Hotei Shiryo no Hotei (Spirit Wars) * Kakita Shiryo no Kakita (Anvil of Despair) * Kakita Toshimoko Toshimoko no Shiryo (Heaven and Earth) * Kakita Yogoso Yogoso no Shiryo (A Perfect Cut) Dragon * Agasha Shiryo no Agasha (Crimson and Jade) * Agasha Nodotai Shiryo no Nodotai (Hidden Emperor 5) * Agasha Tsutomu Tsutomu Shiryo (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Mirumoto Shiryo no Kaze (Time of the Void) * Togashi Shiryo no Togashi (Anvil of Desp) * Togashi Kaze Shiryo no Kaze (Ambition's Debt) * Togashi Nyoko Shiryo no Nyoko (Spirit Wars) Lion * Akodo Shiryo no Akodo (Anvil of Despair) * Akodo Yokutsu Yokutsu no Shiryo (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Ikoma Shiryo no Ikoma (Time of the Void) * Kitsu Huiyuan Secrets of the Lion, p. 53 * Matsu Shiryo no Matsu (Crimson and Jade) Shiryo no Matsu Exp (Tomorrow) * Matsu Gohei Shiryo no Gohei (Soul of the Empire) * Matsu Tsuko Shiryo no Tsuko (Hidden Emperor 1) * Taiko Taiko no Shiryo (A Perfect Cut) * Taisa Shiryo no Taisa (Spirit Wars) Mantis * Osano-Wo Shiryo no Osano-Wo (Hidden Emperor 5) * Yoritomo Shiryo no Yoritomo (Time of the Void) Phoenix * Asako Shiryo no Asako (Time of the Void) * Asako Yasu Yasu no Shiryo (Winds of Change) * Ch'i Shiryo no Ch'i (Spirit Wars) * Isawa Shiryo no Isawa (Anvil of Despair) * Isawa Tadaka Shiryo no Tadaka (Hidden Emperor 2) * Isawa Uona Uona no Shiryo (Broken Blades) * Shiba Shiryo no Shiba (Crimson and Jade) * Shiba Toriiko Creatures of Rokugan, p. 94 Scorpion * Bayushi Shiryo no Bayushi (Anvil of Despair) * Bayushi Shoju Shiryo no Shoju (Spirit Wars) * Shosuro Shiryo no Shosuro (Crimson and Jade) * Yogo Shiryo no Yogo (Time of the Void) Unicorn * Ide Shiryo no Ide (Time of the Void) * Moto Shiryo no Moto (Hidden Emperor 4) * Otaku Shiryo no Otaku (Crimson and Jade) * Otaku Kunliu Shiryo no Kunliu (Soul of the Empire) * Otaku Tetsuko Tetsuko no Shiryo (An Oni's Fury) * Shinjo Shiryo no Shinjo (Anvil of Despair) * Ujik-hai Shiryo no Ujik-hai (Spirit Wars) Imperial and Others * Hantei Shiryo no Hantei (Soul of the Empire) * Takuan Shiryo no Takuan (Ambition's Debt) Category:Rokugani Language Category:Ghost Category:Yomi